


Appreciation Of The Arts

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, challenge word:- marble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean spots an object in the Bunker's storeroom he absolutely must have.





	Appreciation Of The Arts

"Wow, Sammy! Look at this."

 

"Dean! Do NOT touch anything. Even unboxed objects could be cursed."

"Give me some credit, Sasquatch! I'm not gonna lay a finger on this weirdo stuff, but there's no harm in looking."

Sam grimaced. If there was a way for him or Dean to mess up, they'd find it.

:

"So, what were you gushing over?" Sam asked.

"Rest your eyes on that cute little statue, naked, and with everything, and I mean EVERYTHING in full view."

Sam hummed, a tiny frown wrinkling his brow. "It's probably of some dryad or nymph."

:

"Can I have it, Sammy? Can I? Huh? It'd look good next to my bed," Dean wheedled, in a way that'd have put a two-year old to shame.

With a sigh, Sam consulted the MOL catalogue and found the figurine. It was rated harmless, except for its blatant porn value.

:

"Sometimes a statue is just a statue, Sam," Dean crowed, his hands caressing the smooth marble.

Sam shook his head. His brother was incorrigible.


End file.
